


The Secret Diary of Quincey Morris

by madammina



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: AKA he knows EXACTLY what is going on but can't say anything, AU where Quincey Morris is the current holder of the Whip after the BElmonts disappeared, Gen, this causes problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: The Belmont Family disappeared a bit under 100 years ago.  The whip, Vampire Killer, has been passed to their closest relatives, the Morrises.  Quincey Morris, from Texas, is the current holder of the whip.  Even with little John back at home, Quincey has gotten lonely and is looking for a second wife.  Lucky for him, his friend Arthur lives in London and maybe he can meet some new people there, like that lovely little woman named Lucy Wenestra...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on BOOK DRACULA. Mostly just because it would utterly hilarious if Quincey knows EXACTLY what is going on, has to hide it, and is spending half his time wondering why Dracula has abandoned his normal "Giant Castle Filled with Monsters" plan for... trying to turn women into vampires? This is how you're spending your time before the Belmonts get you? WHY?

April 2nd

Oh John, I hope this works out. Your mama was the best woman I ever knew. But there isn't much to do when a snake bites you. 

Our family has a history. Our relatives, the Belmonts, have been quietly (and not so quietly) hunting down all sorts of monsters for years. The top dog is a vampire named Dracula, who returns every 100 years or so. He commands all the monsters in the world and sets them out to destroy mankind. But some time ago, there was a prophecy. He would be destroyed in 1999, but only if the Belmonts didn't touch their sacred weapon, the whip Vampire Killer, until then. So, we Morris' got the whip and the Lecarde's got their magic and the Belmonts went into hiding. Alucard has disappeared too. He's Dracula's son but has sworn to destroy his father every time he reappears. I haven't ever met him, but he's the only monster I would trust. Helps he's half-human. 

You, John, are amazing and wonderful. I am so happy to be your father and to train you to defeat monsters when you get older. But it's hard in the far reaches of Texas all alone. I hope I can bring you a new Mama. 

I met a man named Arthur Holmwood a while ago, when he went hunting. He's a rich British Lord. After hearing about Dear Clara's passing, he asked me if I would like to come visit. I said yes, but London is no place for a kid your age. So Uncle Edwin is going to take care of you while I go do some wooing so you can have a Mama. Wish me luck. 

April 19th  
I may have found a new wife. Hopefully. Her name is Lucy Wenestra and she knows Arthur. We met at some Opera affair, those always put me to sleep, but she was so sweet and nice. She seemed to hang on our every word and asked all sorts of questions. And when I said the Opera made me "at sea" she began to laugh. Turns out she likes slang! She's a cute little Angelica so if I can make a good impression maybe she can join our family. Like I said, she knows Arthur so he's arranging it for her to come over for dinner sometime. I hope she can adapt to the life of a cowgirl/vampire hunter but if the luck holds she won't have to kill any monsters. Dracula could have disappeared too. Maybe they both go into hiding. We're just here if someone else tries to take a go at destroying the world. 

Alright, Quincey, take a breath. You've only ever met her once. Just because she's unmarried doesn't mean she's available. Just make a good impression and see what happens from there.

May 1st  
Well, she's available! Dinner went well. Okay, as well as an Englishman can cook. Those Bean Masters have no clue what spices are. I've had better food on the TRAIL than here. But at least you eat it... actually the only good thing about it is it had fruit and vegetables. And the vegetables were... bad. They were bad. I have to get Miss Lucy to try proper food soon. I mentioned John to Lucy and she seemed so surprised to hear I had a son. I just mentioned poor Clara had passed and I had a picture of John. Not a good one, but a picture. She thought he was adorable. (Which, he is.) 

So, besides the fact that as the whole world knows, the English can not cook to save their lives, I had a wonderful time. Another man that Arthur knows named "Dr. John Seward" came for dinner too. He runs a nearby asylum. Lucy mentioned she had a friend named Mina, but she couldn't come. She's a School-Marm and her fiancee is preparing to leave to go to...

Well, that's the thing. He's going to Transylvania. 

Quincey, get a HOLD of yourself. I know it's been about 100 years but Johnathan Harker's a lawyer. A MOUTHPIECE! FOR PROPERTY! What in the Samhill would DRACULA The guy who has his own moving castle with insides that rearrange itself each time want with property in England! It's ridiculous. Someone is having a Run on old Quincey Morris. (yes I am overusing slang. Lucy likes it.) 

Just focus on Wooing Miss Lucy. If this doesn't work out, it's okay. She's wonderful and sweet and likes John already, but maybe she wouldn't be a good person to raise Vampire hunters. 

... Still, I'm wiring to Edwin to send over the whip. It may kill me, but I'd rather have it be here if Dracula comes than to be without it. This should hopefully all turn out to be nothing.

May 24th  
Lucy turned me down. She's in love with Arthur. No word from Johnathan yet, but mail is VERY unreliable in Translyvania. If he does get into trouble, maybe Alucard can deal with it. See, Quincey, you were scared of nothing. I'll stick around, she is a VERY sweet girl. Once she's all married I'll continue to look. Or maybe Lucy can set me up with someone. She knows I'm looking for a mother for John, so no hard feelings. 

She even gave me a kiss after she turned me down. I gave the most heartfelt proposal ever, but I layered it in so much slang. Maybe I hoped that could make her choose me over Arthur. No luck though.

Arthur is a good man, and Lucy is wonderful. They'll make a great pair. And she really wouldn't have taken well to fighting Vampires and werewolves and fleamen and everything else. See, this worked out for the best. 

I'm still going to go for a walk. The whip should be coming any day now, just in case I need it. I shouldn't though. There is nothing here to be scared of. This is just normal interactions.


	2. September 15th

Okay, it's been some time since I wrote in here. I haven't been THAT busy, but it's one of those things where nothing happens then everything happens so you need to write it down. Where to begin.

Well, as stated, Lucy gave me the mitten so I pulled myself together and began to continue my search. It will be hard though. Lucy is such a kind soul. Sweet and smart and wanted to know John better. Maybe once she marries Arthur she can be Aunt Lucy to John. They can come down to Texas, see the ranch, it will be wonderful. And plus the English people will benefit by knowing what Barbeque is. Have they ever HEARD of spices? Flavorings? Something besides vinegar and salt?

I need to focus. This isn't the time.

So, a few weird things happened quickly. After Arthur had his proposal accepted, Lucy and Mina went off together to Whitby while Arthur continued working here in London, but took me out to parties so I could cut a caper. After all, he was engaged but not married so if people wanted to see him, there needed to be an excuse. I didn't mind. The evenings were fun and I got to know the town and the Angelicas better. And it distracted me from this sense of unease.

Edwin got the whip to me, but it's been stored up in my room. I keep on wondering if I should send it back, but that thing at Whitby happened. I don't know why Lucy and Whitby happened together, but I was struck when I saw it in the paper. Some... Russian or Romanian or something ship carrying boxes of clay was wrapped in a storm. Then something began to pick off the crew members one by one until the captain strapped himself to the ship's wheel with a rosary and died there. Gruesome stuff, but then the paper reported that a dog ran off from the ship as soon as it touched shore, it hasn't been seen since, and a few weird deaths happened after that. 

... Alucard can turn into fog and wolves. I don't think he's here though. And he wouldn't attack a human shipping vessel. 

Which leaves Dracula... who has never shown to have those powers but Alucard's vampire abilities have to come from SOMEWHERE. And it sure isn't his human side. But at the same point I haven't heard about werewolves and medusas and giant balls of human flesh and harpies and savage mermaids attacking England's shores. And no castle has suddenly appeared. So it can't be Dracula. 

But then what is going on? The Demeter event has "Supernatural" all over it, but it's been weeks so I can't go and check. And nothing has really happened since then... maybe.

Well, two things. Kind of related. Mina's fiancee, now husband, went missing in Transylvania for a while but he showed back up. Apparently he had both an actual fever and brain fever. So... that wasn't great. All Mrs. Harker (... I know it's rude but I think I'll just call her Mina.) Mina said was he was selling an abbey in England to a count. I don't know why he needed to go over there in person. To sign the papers maybe? Apparently Johnathan was ranting about something "Horrible" but I didn't get any more details. Which, again, feels a bit supernatural. We shall see what happens there. 

After some time with Arthur, his father got ill so Arthur rushed off and what was I to do? Just hang out in his house with him gone? No. So I went with him. That's fine. It happens. But Arthur is not with me right now. You see, Lucy has taken up sleepwalking and in turn, has gotten ill. Something to do with horrible nightmares and...

and losing blood. Arthur had to give her a blood transfusion. Arthur doesn't know what is causing it but it seemed to have started at Whitby. When the ship crashed and the dog came out. 

There is no way it's Dracula. There is no way any of this has to do with a Dracula plot. Dracula is BOMBASTIC and tries to use his monsters to take over the world from his spot in Transylvania. There is no monster attacks, no mysterious deaths of people drained of blood (except maybe Lucy?) and is Dracula even supposed to be around right now? 

This can't be Dracula. It doesn't fit the pattern. I should have heard SOMETHING by now. 

I hope Alucard does show up though. Maybe he's the dog and is trying to find me. I don't know why he would look here though. Belmonts are Romanian, and I'm a Texan. 

It's been over a week since Arthur did the blood transfer thing. Arthur is just waiting to see if his father dies. I'm waiting to see if a demonic entity has decided to attack England in a completely different pattern from normal or if I'm seeing into things too much. 

The whip is dangerous to anyone who's not a Belmont. That includes me. I don't want to use it unless I have to. And we Morris' have to protect it until the Belmont's return. I... I don't want to leave John fatherless. 

If Clara hadn't died, would I be here? Could Dracula take over England? Does he want to? If he IS going after Lucy, why her? I love her, but she's not magic or anything. 

This doesn't fit any pattern. I won't try to find Alucard yet, I may just be seeing things that aren't there. 

Either way, it seems like a heck of a coincidence that I know Lucy and Mina.

It's fine. It's fine.

I'm going to go out for another walk. I can't keep stewing on what might be happening.


	3. September 22nd

> Telegram Sent to Edwin Morris, Texas
> 
> Find Alucard Stop Something Here Stop Tell John I love Him Stop Quincey
> 
> Telegram sent to Edwin Morris, Texas
> 
> Contact Belnades Or LeCarde Stop Who is Abraham Van Helsing Stop Quincey

Diary

Lucy's dead. A vampire got her.   
  
I can barely write this down, but I know I need to. Let me start at the beginning.   
  
I've been staying at Arthur's house for most of this month, but I moved out these last few days. Arthur's father, as stated, is very sick and we all know he's dying. Arthur was in no way to host anyone, so I took up rooms in the nearby town. I haven't done much during this time. IT'd be rude to woo while Arthur is preparing to mourn and there isn't much to do so I've just been hanging around, watching shows, etc. I've been trying to find some fellow Americans but I haven't seen much. So I've been stuck with no good food and just... passing time. Fun. Either way, I was at my lodgings when I got a telegram. Arthur says he hasn't heard from Dr. Seward in a few days and I should check in on him and Lucy. Well, with nothing else to do and a dear friend calling me in for a favor, I hopped on the next train and went down to Lucy's house. There I found... well I found a mess. The best I could gather from the maid at the door was that Dear Mrs. Wenestra had died in the night, Lucy was drained of blood _AGAIN , _a wolf had broken a window, someone had drugged the whiskey the serving girls were allowed to drink and Seward and someone named Van Helsing were in the other room and working on reviving Lucy.   
  
I've been through the mill so... well, I knew a vampire was involved. And I think Van Helsing has been through the mill too.   
  
So, they used me to do a blood transfusion. I don't think that makes her a Morris, but this is something I need to keep an eye on. But draining your blood makes you so darn weak.   
  
When I got to Seward alone, I told him... well not everything I knew. That would be stupid. But I could link some things together and ask if Seward and Van Helsing and Arthur had all given blood to Lucy.  
  
The answer was yes.   
  
I told him about some vampire bats in South America that had gotten my horse. Which... is not untrue. I think it was a Mandeha that got it. But why the Mandeha was after me? That's something I couldn't tell.   
  
He didn't respond to the world "Vampire" so he doesn't know at least. Van Helsing though has apparently been strewing the room with Garlic and... well now crosses are involved. I think he knows.  
  
And why are Crosses involved? Well... Lucy didn't get better. Not really. I spent a lot of time prowling around, looking for something. Werewolves, Carmilla, just something. I didn't see anything. I thought maybe I was making things up but I was alone in her room for a few minutes once.   
  
Lucy she... she had vampire bites on her neck. Torn and ragged and she was dying. I don't think my blood killed her, at least I hope not, I couldn't ever live with myself if that was the case. But there is definitely a vampire involved now. And it's not Carmilla.  
  
Which makes me go back to the events at Whitby. The dog escaped from the boat with the boxes of dirt. Dracula has never needed dirt, but to say that Lucy's sleepwalking and being attacked by a bat had nothing to do with the dog and the cursed ship at Whitby... that's too far.   
  
And then, two days ago, Lucy died. Everyone noticed how she got better at night, or when she was asleep than when she was during the day. I kept out the way as much as I could and after that wolf attack (which was an actual wolf! If I ever meet Alucard I have to ask if Dracula can control wolves)   
  
Arthur came down. He had to. His father may not be doing well, but he's not at death's door like Lucy was. So there we all were. I stayed out in the hall or out looking mostly. I love, loved, Lucy. She was wonderful and sweet and kind. But I wasn't her fiancee or her doctors and the room was so small.   
  
Before she died, a bat appeared. It tried to get at her window. I didn't see it until then. But it never got in, and me shooting a gun at a bat didn't seem like it would go over well. It's too loud for a dying woman's room.   
  
There isn't too much to say after that. Well, there is a lot. But yet... not enough. She looks BEAUTIFUL in death. I overheard Van Helsing saying the marks on her throat have disappeared. There are absolutely vampire shenanigans afoot. I can't do anything about it right now. Arthur is going back home, and I'm with him. The funeral was too much. At least for him.  
  
I don't know if it was a funeral. Van Helsing has not brought me into his confidence so if he knows of the Belmonts, he doesn't know I'm related. He at least seems suspicious of this whole thing. He knows something is up though.   
  
... Arthur's father died while I was away. I can't believe something like that is now just a footnote. Arthur doesn't know though. And I can't tell him. Technically I don't know. But it's too suspicious. If need be, if something happens to Lucy's body, I'm going to sneak back here and fight it and the vampire that turned her into that.   
  
And if it's Dracula, then he will face down the fury of a Morris, which is just as good as Belmont.   
  
I've told Edwin to try to contact Alucard. It won't hurt to have him here. Now, we have no clue where he is. But Dracula is so far outside his normal patterns (if it is him) that I'm not going to mess around.  
  
This may be his last chance before the prophesized 1999 defeat. Or maybe he'll win that. Just it will be the last time the Belmonts and Dracula clash. And I won't have the Belmonts go up against a Dracula who has had 100 years to plan because he's been conscious and ruling Europe. Not while I can stop him.   
  
And if it's not Dracula, then it's someone at his level of power, and that is not good at all.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this as I reread Dracula. When this is done I'll go back to my other works. Also, Quincey has FINALLY returned to the narrative!


	4. September 29th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Quincey is several steps ahead.

> **Telegram To Quincey Morris, London from Edwin Morris, Texas**
> 
> **Van Helsing an Outsider Stop Alucard Not Found Stop Any word on D Stop**
> 
> **Telegram To Edwin Morris, Texas from Quincey Moriss**
> 
> **HE IS HERE STOP **

(editor's note: The first page of this entry consists entire of swear words and has been eliminated for brevity and decency)  
  
AND THE HORSE HE RODE IN ON!  
  
  
Dracula. Dracula is here in London. He got Lucy. And how do I know this isn't some random vampire? How do I know Lucy is now safe?  
  
Mina Harker. Beautiful, Wonderful, Mina Harker. Who I would propose to on the spot for taking such detailed notes if she wasn't already married.  
  
Remember how I wrote about how her Fiancee had disappeared in Transylvania? And how I wasn't worried? How Dracula never needed lawyers so it was probably nothing? Whelp, I was wrong. I was utterly wrong. Dracula hired Johnathan, tried to frame him for baby eating after Dracula's new three wives tried to hypnotize him and eat him? Then Dracula somehow mailed himself to Whitby via boxes of dirt and then went after Lucy? And Johnathan only escaped by climbing out of a very much not monster filled castle of chaos "Like a lizard"?  
  
I don't get this. I have no clue what is going on.   
  
AND THEN LUCY.

Deep Breath. Lucy needs to be told in order.  


I got the Telegram from Edwin before Van Helsing contacted Arthur and me again. Van Helsing is an Outsider. Someone who has figured out the supernatural community but hasn't been invited in yet. He may be right, he may be wrong, but he does know that vampires exist. But he probably won't know how I'm linked to this. So at least he can't blame me for this. Not like I'd know how to save her. At least no one knew I flat out. I heard of a Belmont ancestor, Simon, who was cursed by Dracula. To lift that curse, Simon had to piece Dracula back together with bodyparts. It feels like a Penny Dreadful. Simon beat him, but now that I know that Dracula has returned, I don't think it would help.  
  
So I was doing some Poppy-cock with Arthur when Van Helsing sent a Telegram. We had to come down right away to Seward's place. I figured what this was about, but I hate lying to Arthur. I didn't want him to know if I wasn't sure then. And I think now it's too late to admit what I know. Arthur just kept on asking questions and I kept on not having any answers. Or rather I had many possible answers but none of them would have really given an answer or he would think I should be in Seward's madhouse. We both have our war bags, but mine has quite a few things that Arthur's does not.   
  
It's also smaller than Arthur's, but that has more to do with me being a small rancher even if I'm Landed and he's an English Lord.   
  
When we got there, we met Seward and Van Helsing. Arthur was looking pale, so I supported him as best I could. Van Helsing was doing some talking and he and Seward had done some exploring last night. I wasn't sure of every detail but it sounded like he had followed up on the Bloofer Lady. I at least read between the lines that that was what they did. I wasn't sure if that was a vampire or not. And either way, I wasn't in Exeter and I couldn't leave Arthur. He has not been doing well. Lucy and his father dying so close was hard on him. And even if I knew it was a vampire there was no way for me to know who it was so I could track and kill it. The fact it was Lucy never crossed my mind. Dracula doesn't make new vampires. He wants to destroy the human race. By himself, or at least with the help of all sorts of human devouring monsters. And either way, why would he target Lucy? He wouldn't know who I was, and Lucy was not that important. She was wonderful and kind and sweet and that could be something but overall? She couldn't have been a specific target or done anything cruel.   
  
And then Van Helsing stated he wanted to break into Lucy's tomb and cut off her head because she was undead and hunting children.   
  
I don't know how I can tell Edwin that in a Telegram. It may blow the secrecy we have wide open. But yes Van Helsing knows. He apparently had constructed a whole plan involving trapping Lucy in or out of her tomb. I was confused, to be honest. I'd never done any of that before, and Lucy did follow it.   
  
Right, I should explain. We found Lucy outside of her grave. I... I don't know what I would do if I wasn't use to this life. To fighting and killing the undead. This is so hard to really write down. I hope Arthur never finds this. He would never forgive me for lying to him.   
  
So after showing them a vampire of Lucy... showing me... it was horrible. It was horrible. Lucy was not the woman I knew, the woman I loved. This one called out to Arthur in this... callous way. Is this what Dracula can do? to turn our beloved into hollow versions of themselves as they prey on children? What was the POINT of this? Was Dracula just looking for someone and Lucy was there like I said before? Or was this part of his plan to kill humanity by turning its children into vampires? But at least I kind of expected it. Seward seemed to have expected SOMETHING of the sort and then Van Helsing KNEW. And he had new plans, plans involving hosts and garlic and so many other things I'll tell Edwin about later. If I knew Seward he's keeping a much more elaborate diary than me.   
  
After this, we were all on the prod to kill that version of Lucy. Van Helsing did it by... well he had Arthur drive a stake into Lucy's heart. Her screeching was HORRIBLE. I've never heard anything screech like that. Van Helsing brought out a book of the service of the dead and we read from it while Arthur did that. It was entirely unnecessary but it did make us all feel better. I went out with Arthur after that but I heard something about Van Helsing filling Lucy's mouth with garlic and cutting it off? That man is a queer fish.  
  
We went back after that, and just kind of split up. We all wanted to breathe after that. But then Van Helsing started handing out printed out pages from Mina Harker and Johnathan Harker's journals. And there it was, a few pages in, Dracula.   
  
Everything fell into place after that. I don't know what he's doing or why, but Dracula bought Carfax abbey... next door.   
  
(editor: there is a half-page of swearing here. It has been removed for the same reasons as stated above)  
  
SO! DRACULA HAS FOR SOME REASON TAKEN OVER THE ABANDONED HOUSE NEXT TO SEWARD'S PLACE AND FILLED IT WITH BOXES OF DIRT THAT HE PROBABLY WANTS TO DISTRIBUTE TO OTHER PLACES IN ENGLAND SECRETLY. AND DURING THIS TIME HE HAS DEFINITELY KILLED AND VAMPIRIZED LUCY AND POSSIBLY OTHERS.   
  
WHAT IS DRACULA PLANNING? HIS CASTLE HAS NOT APPEARED HERE IN LONDON! HE HAS NEVER MADE VAMPIRES BEFORE! WHY IS HE IN LONDON ANYWAY? HE'S ALWAYS IN TRANSYLVANIA AND THE OUTLYING AREAS???   
  
And I have to play dumb on all this now. If I lied to Arthur over fritters I can't correct myself now.   
  
What is going on? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't been reading Macaulay Vulcan's live-tweeting of Dracula, you need to do that RIGHT NOW. it's amazing. She's doing it over several days and is a little past where I am right now. It's a pure delight.


	5. October 1st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I finish this, maybe I can get my brain to work on Nano. But either way, I am enjoying writing this, and I hope you are too.

Last night gave us a big nut to crack.

I show up at Seward's place with Arthur of course. I haven't heard from Edwin, but I still made sure to bring the whip. I don't know if it was a Belmont thing or what but I just knew something was going to happen.

Either way, at candle-light Van Helsing calls us all in together. By that point, with Mina's help, we were all caught up on what was going on. Or as best as they could anyway. For an Outsider, Van Helsing isn't that unawares. He knows about stuff like how this will be hard, how strong Dracula is, and even what some of Dracula's powers are. I knew all of this already, and even with it being slightly inaccurate, it did make the right impression. He mentioned an Arminius so maybe he isn't a true Outsider? I'll have to look into this later. Van Helsing is also convinced that Dracula needs to sleep in this dirt in order to travel around and not lose his powers. Which... I'm not going to say makes the most sense but it would explain his changes from the normal pattern if he wants to make a lower key assault on humanity from London. I'm still not sure WHY London (It's shipping capabilities so he can expand his empire/victims? Oh Lucy.) but if he needs the dirt than in the last hundred or so years he's figured out how he needs to travel away from Transylvania (and what his puppets need to do in order to spread) and we can track them. The first is not good, but the second definitely is. I'll have to add it to the Bestiary later.

As Van Helsing was talking, I saw a bat outside. I managed to slip away as Van Helsing continued to chatter and went into the backyard.

In front of me stood Dracula. He somehow looked like what Johnathan described and what the Belmonts described. Neither manages to properly convey the fact that Dracula FEELS like he's seven feet tall, as broad as a bull, and he has claws instead of hands. 

I immediately pulled the whip out. He looked me over and sighed.

"You are not a Belmont." I could see his teeth glittering in the light. "I do not know if that makes you stupid or a challenge."

"I'm a Morris, a relative," I explained. For some reason, I didn't want to attack until he made the first move. "Return back to Transylvania, leave London alone, and I'll cash you in there."  
  
"Oh, you are AMERICAN." Dracula sneered. "Fate has decided that the Belmont's themselves can't face me, but their AMERICAN COUSIN can?" He looked like he was about to laugh. "Runaway, boy. You are meddling with things far beyond your comprehension. I do not care how well you think you are trained. But I have a plan this time. You can not win." He bared his fangs, and I cracked the whip as a return threat. Before we charged each other - I will admit that all my bravado was fake as I write this down. How did the Belmonts do this? - a sword threw itself across the lawn and buried itself in a nearby tree.  
  
"Adrien," Dracula said as he turned towards where the sword came from. "It took you some time to get here. Have you changed your mind?"   
  
  
Adrian/Alucard came out from the misty side of the lawn. He was taller than me, but not as tall as Dracula. His most distinctive features were silver hair that glowed in the moonlight, he also had yellow eyes and I could see fangs. He wore dark clothes that looked like they were a hundred years out of date too.   
  
"Of course not, father," Alucard replied as he summoned the sword back to him. "Leave." I cracked the whip again. Dracula sniffed and turned into a bat. Or rather he became mist and that became bat-shaped? I wasn't sure really what happened. But instead of heading towards the woods, he instead went towards the window. Before I could think, I pulled out the pistol I have on me and shot at him. It somehow missed him, but it shattered the window.   
  
The people up there poked their heads out so I said I'd be there in a minute. Before I did though, I looked over at Alucard, who had hidden in the shadows.   
  
"The Belnades found me after your brother telegraphed them. What do these people know?" Alucard asked. I could see the light glimmering off his teeth.   
  
"Van Helsing - the old guy - he knows a lot but he's an Outsider," I said as I wrapped up my whip. "Dracula has also been turning women into vampires."   
  
Alucard looked from the window to look at me extraordinarily fast.   
  
"What," Alucard said in a voice more fit for a wolf than a person. His eyes almost seemed red. "How do you know this?"  
  
"Lucy, he... he turned her into a vampire," I explained. He didn't seem to know who Lucy was, but he didn't pry either. He glanced back at the window, eyes still red but a frown began to tug at his mouth.  
  
"Is that English man up there? Johnathan?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm glad he made it. He managed to crawl down the mountain, but he had a bit of a... break down... after that." Alucard's eyes had gone back to yellow. "I had seen him enter, but my father's patterns were so... odd... then all I could do was watch. I didn't think it was best to appear to him like this, so I turned into a wolf and helped him get to the nearest town. I'm glad to see he's alright." He turned back to me. "Get back there, they will be wondering. Has my father been invited in yet?"   
  
"Not as far as I know. What are you going to do?" I asked as I went for the door.   
  
"I'll keep watch," Alucard said, and melted into the shadows.   
  
  
I went back to the house and half lied about seeing a bat. I have to admit, knowing Alucard is around is making things safer for Mina I hope. Because the other men went and did something STUPID. They are keeping Mina in the dark! At this point, I can't argue that she should be kept in the know because of Sypha Belnades and Maria Renard and Sonia Belmont knew well and could protect themselves against Dracula so Mina could too. Though they also all knew magic which Mina does not. Either way, too many questions towards me if I suddenly suggest we teach Mina magic.   
  
This is going to backfire on me. I know it.   
  
After Mina went to her room, the other men suggested breaking into Carfax abbey to figure out how much dirt is left. Before we could go, Seward got a notice that Renfield wanted to see him.   
  
Dracula has had human servants. I want to make that clear. But these are usually librarians. Renfield... he's different. I hope Alucard heard his conversation. He was begging, pleading, to leave. He knew something could happen, would happen, and it could be avoided if he could be let go for just one night. Seward turned him down and Renfield semi threatened him. Please Alucard, Please have heard that conversation. I have to keep an eye on these people. Watch over Mina and Renfield. I tried to suggest to Seward that maybe he should have listened and let Renfield go for the night, but he didn't bite. Renfield didn't know who I am either. He just remarked on Texas' use in The Union. He   
  
After that... after that, we broke into Carfax abbey.   
  
I know the whip is supposed to drain your strength, but when facing Dracula and meeting Alucard, I felt nothing. But now, hours later, I was more exhausted than anyone there.   
  
Dracula was there in the room at Carfax. Jonathan and Arthur could tell he was there, but I missed it. He knows that I know though. I know he's there. I know he is doing SOMETHING. I know that I will beat him. I don't know whether he was following me or someone else when we broke into the Abbey though. We had started counting the boxes when these... rats. RATS. Came swarming out of nowhere. They were surrounding us as I tried to pull the whip out. That would have been more effective than just shooting them. But before I could really summon up the strength for that, Arthur summoned some rat terriers from somewhere with a whistle. They drove the rats out as we counted.   
  
I'm tired. I'm no Belmont. A Belmont wouldn't freeze when facing Dracula. They would have just tried to kill him. A Belmont wouldn't let bad things happen because they hid information and now if they reveal what they know their friends would look down on them. I'm a Morris. Probably a coward. A tired coward who is facing a threat the Belmont's never did. One with fewer monsters and more allies no chaos ridden architecture of a castle, and I still couldn't even attack Dracula.   
  
  
Arthur and I are going to track down the boxes later. Right now, I need to sleep. I hope Alucard is alright. John, please forgive your coward of a father. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us give a warm welcome to Adrian "Alucard" Tepes!


	6. October 2nd

When I was out doing research with Arthur today, Alucard met me on the street. It is... disconcerting to see him in full daylight. I know he's part vampire, but even without that knowledge, he doesn't quite fit in with the rest of us in London. He's too pale, his hair is silver which is odd for so young a face, his eyes are golden, and his clothes were only slightly more up to date. But definitely slapdash. I know it's hard to find out current London fashion in Transylvania, but he looked so uncomfortable being out, I'm curious how much he has actually dealt with humanity in these last few years? I know the bestiary mentions that he tries to sleep between resurrections, but even without that, does he interact with people?

"Quincey!" he called out. I know Dracula has made it clear that he can walk in the sunlight but it is something else to see Alucard do it too. As soon as he saw me with Arthur, he pulled out a handkerchief and used it to cover his mouth. When we got closer, he began a fake coughing fit. Arthur didn't appear to give it much thought. But we are all so on edge lately I don't know if he pretended to not notice or he genuinely did not. 

"Forgive me, This city weather," Alucard said. He gave a bow to Arthur. "I am more used to the countryside." 

"Arthur, I'd like you to meet a family friend, Adrian... Belmont." At that Alucard was definitely holding down a laugh. "Adrian, I'd like you to meet Lord Goldaming, Arthur Holmwood." 

They both shook hands, and Alucard kept his mouth covered. Arthur had to be getting suspicious by now, right? 

"My apologies, Lord Holmwood," Alucard said. "Can I take my friend to lunch? I have not seen him for some time, and I'd like to catch up."

"Oh, of course," Arthur said as he pulled out a pocket watch. "We are seeing about the horses at 3, shall I meet you at the stables then? I only trust a cowboy with this evaluation." 

"Of course. Thank you, Arthur" I gave a nod. "Adrian, I think there is a pub around here-" After a block, we turned a corner and went into the first pub we could find. By now, Alucard had dropped the handkerchief and I could see his fangs. 

"They aren't really that noticeable," Alucard muttered as we found open seats. "But with everyone there knowing about my farther, they probably wouldn't trust me."

"We found out he de ages as he drinks blood," I said. "They could think you were him." Alucard chuckled. 

"Should we place an order?" I asked, but stopped as food and beer arrived at our table. "Did you hypnotize someone?" I asked as soon as the bartender left. "I didn't even know they served you here? I thought you had to go up and order." 

"This always happens," Alucard said with a shrug. "It happened with my mother, continued when I traveled with Sypha and Trevor, and still happens when I interact with people." 

I knew who he meant instantly. Trevor Belmont and Sypha Belnades. Two of the most revered Belmonts in the family tree. (Trevor married Sypha later) to hear them spoken of so casually when they lived 400 years ago... I stopped cutting my food and put the utensils down. I looked at Alucard, mouth open with no words, and he just shook his head.

"I am very old." He said quietly. "And yet not old enough. I sleep between resurrections and see what has happened and how my father is trying to destroy things this time. It is... hard. But I promised my mother I would not hate humans. And rarely have humans caused me issues. Even if they did kill her." I closed my mouth, still unsure of what to say. "My father swore revenge on humanity, but he's been doing this for so long. I think since 1000 AD or so." 

"That's why you were upset hearing he was going after women?" I asked. Alucard looked over at me closely.

"Yes." He said slowly. "he can at least keep his evil intentions consistent. It's hard to claim you are doing this as revenge for the only human woman you have ever loved when you have three vampire women in your castle and have been attacking women here." Alucard began to dig into his food. I noticed he favored meat and broth vs bread or vegetables. I decided to compromise by eating the chicken pot pie. 

"I was married." I decided to admit. "her name was Clara, I met her at a square dance. We had a son, John. He's currently with my brother Edwin in Texas." 

"Does he know?" Alucard asked. 

"Not much, but yes," I said. "We'll train him more when he is older." I tapped the table. "How do we kill Dracula."

"Right to the point," Alucard said. "You humans do have schedules to keep. It takes a lot to kill him, but he goes down like any other man once you do so. Stabbing in the heart and beheading works well." 

I nodded but said nothing. I wasn't sure what else to say. He knew more than me.

"I think Dracula's got a servant at the asylum, named Renfield. I tried to convince Seward to let Renfield go but he wouldn't do it." I finally said. Alucard nodded. "And Mina has been looking pale. The other men were idiots and said she shouldn't know what was going on because it could hurt her."

Alucard snorted at that. 

"I would give quite a bit to hear what Sypha and Maria would say about that." He said, then grew sad again. "Why do you humans live so short of life?"

"Because it happens. Why is Dracula after women this time? And what's with the boxes?"

"I... don't know." Alucard paused. "I never need anything like that. But I am part human after all. I still have to obey the tide rule, so maybe he figured out that is what could get him over to England?"

"I wish we had killed him already," I muttered. I looked up to see Alucard grinning.

"Forgive me, you sound like Richter. Either way, you have him on the ropes." He watched as I still frowned some more. 

"He's been active since June. Most of the Belmonts only take days to kill him." I tried to argue. "And by themselves. I have help and couldn't see what he was doing at all. I'm here by luck!" 

"And you already have him on the run, you know his plan, and after this ... "undercover" as you say, attempt he still is losing and on the run." Alucard leaned back. "You don't even need me, to be honest. I just wanted to make sure Johnathan made it here."

I didn't believe him, but before I began to debate, I checked my watch.

"I have to go," I said standing up. "I invite you into my rooms if needed." 

"That's just a matter of politeness for me, but I accept. I could have gone into your rooms at any point... I will need to know where your rooms are though." Alucard smiled as I gave him directions before I left.

After that, I helped Arthur pick out the horses and dismissed any questions he had about Alucard. 

It's dinner now and I can't shake this feeling that something bad is about to happen. I haven't seen Alucard since then either. And no one has seen Dracula at all. Johnathan has been tracking down the boxes of earth. 

This is going too smoothly.


	7. October 3rd

After another day with not much happening, I went back to my room at night. After a minute or so waiting, something knocked on the window on the balcony. I prepared my gun and tentatively walked over to the curtain that covered the window. I tensed and threw the curtain back while bringing the gun up to point at whoever was there. 

It was Alucard, looking slightly more up to date than when I saw him earlier. But he seemed to have a fondness for capes, as he had a new one around his shoulders. Then again, I was the one about to change into my pajamas so maybe he just looked better than me.

"What will people say if they see you," I said as I opened the door. Like the rest of the room, it was a deep oak I think? I'm not good with woods. There was a plushy rug under the bed, but other than that, pretty much everything - the bed frame, the dresser, the tables, the feet of the chairs in the room - were all made from this wood. It was all comfy looking, but as a rancher, I do appreciate the more firm beds back home. And the chairs were this olive color that looked fine, but the chairs themselves were all high backs and tall armrests. It seemed hard to get in and out of. 

"We'll just have to tell the whole truth then," Alucard said as he stepped inside. "What's going on here?"

"Not much," I replied as I went back to the chairs that Seward had let us have. We're all staying at Seward's house you see. I got the last open room. They all have balconies, which is wonderful, but Arthur is the lord and got the nice room, Seward has his room, Johnathan and Mina are married so they get the large room, and Van Helsing picked whatever it was he picked. I got last. I don't mind it that much. In fact, the fact the room is a bit far away from the rest of the house has its perks on nights like tonight. But overall? It can make me feel like a lesser friend. Which I am. I should have told them before now. About the Belmonts, Alucard, all of it. 

"If you are thinking about telling them about me-" Alucard said as he sat down in a chair across from me. "They would have just tried to kill me with no context. Which..." he paused. "It can't help save my father. This is his last chance to reform before 1999. It's my last chance to get through to him." He paused.

"Want some coffee?" I asked. "I still have some stuff from the trail, I'm sure-" I started to get up, but Alucard shook his head. 

"I can not drink coffee." He finally said. "I do not drink blood out of personal preference, but I can not drink like you humans do." He seemed to almost sink into the chair, as he leaned back as far as he could and he tented his fingers. 

"Even if you're part human yourself?" I asked. Everything with the bestiary is always so rushed, Alucard may have a larger entry than most of the other creatures, but nothing really specific. Just he was the half-human son of Dracula, he worked with the Belmonts, his powers were great but not at Dracula's level, and a drawing of Alucard that someone had made a long time ago. Nothing like this. 

"The half-human side has benefits, but mostly because it..." He paused and seemed to blush. "Well, it gives me a soul, and complex emotions. I'm not sure my father has that, even if he did love my mother. " He paused then and looked around. "But, may I ask, how did a Morris get involved with this?"

"Coincidence," I said as I got up to make my own coffee. I don't trust the tea they serve here. It's fine, but Arbuckle's are for nights like tonight. "Arthur Holmwood came to my ranch, we became friends, and did some hunting and exploring over the years. I met Clara later, Clara died, and Arthur invited me out here to try to find someone new. " I poked at the fire so it could heat up the water and beans. "I met Lucy, and shortly after I proposed and she gave me the mitten, Arthur's father began to go below snakes." At this point Alucard interrupted me.

"What are you even saying?" he asked. "I don't understand those words. Well, I do, individually. But not like... that." He gestured petulantly at me. 

"... It's Texas slang?" I offered. "Ways to communicate in a different set of words?" Did he not know slang?

"... What's Tex-as" Alucard sounded out. "As a language, it sounds like English." 

I stared at Alucard, then started to laugh. The water finally started to boil behind me, so I started setting up the coffee before I went off to a globe Seward had for some reason in the room. 

"Stop laughing," Alucard demanded. "I don't see what's so funny." 

"Geography." I finally managed to say. "Things have changed a LOT in the last 100 years." I brought the globe over and pointed to the United States on the map. Alucard frowned. 

"What's that." he finally said. "That area is... well it exists but it's very uncharted." He glared at it like a cat would, unsure of what to do with it.

"A hundred years ago?" I frowned. "The Revolutionary war was finished. I think we already had added a few states by then." 1793? We had the Ohio Territories by then 

"I was very busy 100 years ago, and wasn't up very long," Alucard grumbled. "Also, I was in Transylvania! RURAL Transylvania! I couldn't learn about... about... modern politics. They change every time I get up." 

"I... Fair." I sat down, my coffee finally ready. It swirled around my tin cup that I always kept with me from the trail. "Well, it's a bit complicated-" I started to say, but Alucard jerked his head up. 

"Someone is..." He frowned. "I have to go, now. I think my father is here. It's your friend, Arthur. I can hear his heart. " Alucard stood up and stared at the door. "I have to go, now." 

And he fled through my balcony. So here I am, waiting for Arthur to... I hear his footsteps now. What is going on?

****  
I REFUSE to believe we have lost. We have not. I know no one has cured vampires before, but we've lost people to vampirism. Sara, Leon Belmont's fiancee, was in the process of turning. The bestiary says that she was turned into the Vampire Killer whip, but that can't be right.

I should start at the beginning.

Arthur did show up. 

"I've been sleeping too soundly and I heard Seward's man running around. Something is wrong." Was the first thing he said when I opened the door. "What are you doing up?"

"Coffee" was all I said, raising my cup. Thankfully, Alucard left no note that he had visited. It would be hard to explain Alucard to Arthur. "Do you want to talk to Seward?" 

Arthur - casually dressed mind you but not in his pajamas - let me finish my coffee. And then we went down. I felt uneasy, so I made sure to tuck a smaller warbag with me when we left. It doesn't have much - matches, petty cash, etc. Enough that if I was stranded I could survive for a day or so - but for a Vampire hunter it's necessary. Especially the holy water I keep with me. 

It was Renfield. I could hear the orderly's talking about it. Filtered through my knowledge, it sounds like Dracula came into the house in the mist form, but Renfield tried to kill him with his bare hands. And almost succeeded too. When we came into the room, I acted like I was shocked, I think they bought it. The question is, though... when did Dracula gain entrance? Why did I not know about it? I know he's changed his patterns quite a bit, but I'm RESPONSIBLE for this.

They operated on Renfield. It's... not pleasant... to see someone operate on a brain. At least like that. It turned my stomach. After Renfield woke up, Seward yelled at me to go get some Brandy. I ran back to the study and on the way, found Alucard standing in the halls, frowning. Pacing even, as if he'd lost track of something. When he saw me, he ran to me. 

"Dracula's here," I said as I ran towards the study. "Renfield's dying, and-" I paused. "Where's Mina and Johnathan? They should be awake, it's so noisy." 

Alucard - who had been running aside me casually - stopped short at that. 

I had never seen someone grow so mad. His fangs jutted out and his eyes turned pure red. Lines and wrinkles appeared on his forehead and he looked more animal than human. 

"I'll go-" Alucard hissed - where his ears pointed now? - and ran off into the direction of their room, almost wolf-like as he did so. I got the brandy and some water and came back. It looked grim, Seward looked relieved when I got there, and Van Helsing was as inscrutable as always, but Arthur was pacing and knawing on his fingers like he used to do when waiting for something to appear when we hunted. 

Renfield admitted to being Dracula's servant after he drank some of the brandy. I had figured as much, but it got worse. I'd missed it. 

I'd missed the fact that Dracula had been feeding on Mina. Oh sweet and smart Mina who I'd marry if she wasn't already herself, she's been prey to Dracula this whole time. 

Renfield was no true servant of Dracula. No servant would have fought to save Mina, to have noticed what I had missed. And as he lay there, dying, telling all that he knew, he was a braver man than me. Maybe he had some Belmont blood in him. I'll never know if I could have stopped this, Renfield's death or Mina's... oh Mina. 

We all - Seward, Van Helsing, Arthur, and myself - rushed towards their room. I tried to buy Alucard sometime if he was fighting Dracula by asking if we should disturb them, but I may have made things worse. 

When we got in, I didn't see Alucard. I did, however, see Dracula attempting to drown Mina in the blood coming from his chest. Johnathan was unconscious, and to be honest, it took us all back. 

I... I had never seen anyone make a vampire before. Besides Lucy, I've only ever fought already made vampires or found their feeding grounds. Werewolves are much messier eaters. It's... repulsive. That's the best word for it. IT's messy and makes you feel unclean. 

It took a second before we all composed ourselves. After that, Vanhelsing held up his Eucharist and we three held up our crosses (I wish I had my whip) started walking towards Dracula. When he saw us, he tossed Mina aside like when a dog is done with a bone. 

I can see Dracula in Alucard. Aside from the fangs, they have the same nose and cheekbones. But Alucard has kind eyes. Dracula though... Dracula's look of fury eclipsed the look Alucard had given only a few minutes ago. We all moved forward, and he cowered back. And then... it went dark. I fumbled for the matches I carry with me in my smaller warbag, and when I managed to get the lights on, Dracula was gone. I tore after him as the other three went to console her. This had gone far enough. No Vampire killer with me, but I had my knife which could do just as well. I knew the sun was rising so I headed outside, past Renfield's room. It was too quiet in there, but I had no time for that now. 

When I got far enough outside, I tripped over something. When I stood up, I found Alucard, covered in blood and cuts with bruises coming through. He muttered something, I think "winepress" as I tried to straighten up and see how he was. I pulled out another match, and in the sound of it activating, I missed the sound of something landing. 

"The American still challenges me?" Dracula said. I looked up. His mouth was still bloody from Mina's... Mina's... 

His red eyes didn't scare me and I charged, knife out. He just casually flicked his hand I felt myself pushed back towards a tree.

"You know, I think I won this time," Dracula said as he got closer. My vision swam as he grabbed me by my neck. He is so cold. His hands were freezing I could feel his putrid breath. I don't know how Johnathan managed to undersell the horror of seeing Dracula, but he did so. "Give up, boy. Accept the fact that Mina is mine now. You played, you Belmont imitator, and you lost. I burned their diaries, my son beat me once, but he lost this time. And you have yet to get a single hit on me. "

"Father-" Alucard wheezed. I could hear him trying to stand up. Dracula turned towards him, and I felt for my knife as he looked away. "What are you doing? Mother would not want this." 

"It's been 400 years, son," Dracula said. "She would have died by now anyway. I no longer ask what Lisa would want. And you should do the same. I am Dracula, and Lisa or no Lisa, humanity will bow to me. My old plans didn't work and now-" He squeezed my throat, and I dropped my knife on the ground. "now I can not be stopped. I have broken the wills of those who play against me. And their attempt at a Belmont is a weakling and a coward. Join me, Adrian, before I have to kill you too." 

"No." Alucard hissed. Possibly in pain. He seemed to be trying to walk towards me. I started feeling in my warbag. "No, I won't... accept that." 

"Pity," Dracula said. He turned his back on Alucard, and looked back at me. "Now, do I corrupt the Belmont line, or kill you now. Either works for me." 

"Not a Belmont. " I hissed. "A Morris." And I dropped the holy water on the ground. It hit a rock and shattered. 

A flame burst up from where the water fell and it pushed Dracula back. He bared his fangs at me, but Alucard found... something. Maybe a shard of glass and Alucard tried to stab him with that. Dracula flew back a bit, hissed at us, and turned into a bat. As we watched, he flew away, bathed in the sun. 

"I hate him," Alucard muttered. "Are you alright?" 

"Me?" I half gasped, air finding it's way back into my lungs. "What about you?" 

Alucard gave a crooked grin, some of the cuts were already healing, if slowly. 

"I'll be fine," he said. "Just give me some time." At this, his expression grew dark. "I tried to stop him from attacking Mina, but he ambushed me. I couldn't get myself together enough to fight back, and then he threw me from the balcony. I... " Alucard paused. "If this keeps up, I have no regrets for our fight next century." 

"I understand." I nodded. "I have to go back, they'll be wondering where I am. Do you have a place to stay?" 

Alucard gave a weak chuckle. "I don't think now is the time for you to suddenly adopt a wolf-like dog." Still, he shook his head. "I'll be fine. I'll visit tomorrow to hear of any updates." 

"Okay," I said and watched as he limped off into the areas around Seward's asylum. I hope he is okay. 

When I got back to Mina and Johnathan's room, I'd managed to at least look like my old self. And winded would cover everything else going on. I lied and said I couldn't get Dracula but thought he had left from Renfield's room (which wasn't a lie, that seemed like the best place for him to leave.) 

Mina told us what happened and it's... it's horrible. I'm sure Alucard knows, but if we can't save her, maybe Alucard can help. Maybe he could take care of her. Teach her how to live like a vampire or a dhampir. To resist Dracula's power, or to turn it on him. To spring a trap to kill him. But Alucard said being half-human gave him a soul and complex emotions. If... if this goes through, will Mina be left at all?

I knew something like this could happen. I knew it, and I ignored it. It's far past too late to say anything now, and neither Johnathan or Mina mentioned Alucard, so I'd be his only voucher. We're going to need to stay quiet... and watch. Maybe this is why the Belmonts work alone, or mostly alone. No need to worry about explaining yourself to those around you. No need to worry about how you could be accused of being a Dracula co-conspirator. Which, I'm not. But maybe by hiding all this, I could be. 

Mina, I won't let you turn into another one of Dracula's servants. I won't let you turn into a vampire. You are smart and clever and so so kind. There is a reason why Renfield tried to save you, and why the other men made the incredibly stupid choice of leaving you in the dark. I'm not sure if knowing could have saved you, but you could at least try to protect yourself. 

Why couldn't you be the Belmont here instead of me? You'd probably kill Dracula by now.

But that's not what fate has decreed. And an extraordinary amount of circumstances have put me here. I will no longer put it to waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, Charlotte in Portrait of Ruin can find a spell to cure vampirism. You need to use it to get the good ending of the game. Also, The only Dracula character mentioned in Castlevania lore (Aside from Dracula)... Is QUINCY. But his appearance there I found out is slightly different than here. For example, his note in the official timeline makes it sound like he took on Dracula himself and his son, John, watched with John's friend Eric LeCarde. That won't happen here. 
> 
> Leon and Sara are from "Lament of Innocence" which is also when/where Dracula debuts in the timeline. This is why Alucard makes a reference to Dracula being active since the 1000's or so. The game takes place in 1094. Dracula, it's been so long. Let it go. You won't win.


	8. October 4th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey sorry this took so long. Life.

You never really know your companions until they step into your territory.

After the last night, I was all-overish. I knew we had to have a plan to have Dracula ride out on a rail, but I'll be honest. This isn't my strong suit. Tracking animals and monsters? I can do that. In the wild. Through the streets of London while using new powers? It's a bit more trouble. Morris, Belmont, or otherwise.  
  
It was a rough night. Alucard had vanished and Mina... was not in a good state. We all said we were going to sleep but I doubt any of us really did. I'll have to visit a church near hear that's an Insider to replenish my holy water. But even so...  
  
I'm writing this outside of Mina's room. We... had a day today.  
  
I think it was a good day though. Our first in quite some time.  
  
Breakfast this morning was... difficult. Miss Mina was finally brought back into our knowledge (AS SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN SOME TIME AGO) and we came up with a plan. I don't know why I didn't think of it, this is literally what I have been trained to do.  
  
We need to go to Dracula's house, purify his graves, and kill him.   
  
...

  
Okay, purifying the graves is new. But the rest of it... this is Belmont and Morris territory.  
  
After Jonathan and Mina got some things off their chest, the men went out to Carfax and then Picadilly. We purified all the chests we could find, but Dracula apparently hid one somewhere. After that, Arthur and I split up to get the remaining two.  
  
I got the one in Mile End.  
  
As I arrived at the docks, Alucard found me there. He had even more up to date clothes on him and almost blended in as a minor English Gentleman. The only major deportation was the parasol he was using to keep the sun off him.  
  
"Vampires aren't actually week to the sun" he was explaining as he came to walk beside me. "But my mother was from Eastern Europe and we both burned quite easily. I would rather not."  
  
"Understood," I said as I continued my trip. "Can you cross water?" I gestured at the scow in front of us. Mile's end would have us cross at least one river and you never know how dhampir's will react to, well, anything. Then again, it helped that Alucard was the only dhampir that we knew. Was it because they hid from Belmont's and Morris'? Or just they didn't exist?  
  
"Yes," Alucard said. "But that isn't what you wanted to say." He paused, staring me up and down. He eventually shook his head. "You didn't lose, you know." He said as he walked up the dock.  
  
"No, a wonderful woman is going to turn into the undead because I couldn't realize what was going on in time," I muttered as I followed him. "Alucard-" I paused. "This isn't a husking bee, but I need you to do me a favor."   
  
"Is it to kill her or raise her," Alucard said flatly, staring at me with his golden eyes as he leaned against one of the railings. I shifted under his gaze.  
  
"Raise," I muttered. "You... You are the only vampire that's ever managed to-" He held up his hand.  
  
"I can not." He said. "I can try, but becoming a vampire makes you lose your soul." I glanced around, but the deck was spread out. And with the wind whipping across the river, the words did not go far.   
  
"I know I'm unsalted in this," I said. "But there is no way to save her? Van Helsing is talking about killing Dracula-" Alucard grew thoughtful and frowned.  
  
"That... could work." He said after a moment. "Actually, what are you doing here?" He blinked. "Why are you not after my father or taking care of Mrs. Harker?"   
  
"We are," I said. "For some reason, he needs to carry dirt around, and we are to purify it with Hosts." I held up my bag and Alucard winced slightly. "He has two more houses, I got Mile's end, and Arthur - you remember Arthur - got one in a place called Bermondsey."   
  
"... Why?" Alucard asked. I shrugged.  
  
"Van Helsing went on and on, I couldn't understand some of it. Something to do with him experimenting and used to be a smart person so now he's relearning anything and I THINK Van Helsing things he used to be a historical figure-"  
  
Alucard chuckled at that, his fangs glimmering in the sunlight. "He could be." He said after a moment. "But if he was, neither of my parents discussed it that much." He turned as the scow approached the shore. "What are you going to do?"  
  
  
"Kill him. I'm the Belmont's representative after all." I said as I leaned next to him. "I'm just upset I didn't think of this plan first. It's what the Belmonts do after all. You go into his house to kill him, fight some monsters along the way -" I paused. "Monsters. What if he put monsters in the house."   
  
I glanced at Alucard, who looked back at me. "Arthur, you'll have to go help Arthur. At least without him knowing who you are." I said quickly. "I can't leave Mile's end, so you'll have to make sure there aren't any werewolves at the house." 

  
He nodded as I gave him the address. As soon as the scow docked, we both ran off. Me to MIle's end and him to cross another river to get to the house before Arthur.  
  
The house at MIle's End was a bit run down. As soon as I made sure no one was watching, I followed Van Helsing's story and broke in the back door, my hand wrapped in the Vampire Killer whip. I could feel it draining some of my lifeforce as I held it, but having a bloody hand would be even more suspicious after this. As I reached in the door to open it, I can hear something beyond it.  
  
One quick breath, and I opened the door as quickly as possible. Then I split fair.  
  
["MY NAME IS QUINCEY MORRIS!" I shouted as things fled before the sunlight. I unfurled the whip with a _CRACK _as monsters skittered out before me. "I AM THE BELMONT REPRESENTATIVE! YOU WILL FALL BEFORE ME!" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqoEk69Xkz4)

  
A werewolf before me snarled, and with the whip in one hand, and my gun in the other, I went through the house. The whip pulled energy from me as it bit into werewolves, medusa heads, at least one skeleton, a few bats, and mummy that came from a lone sarcophagus. They hissed as I tracked them through the rooms, the bats dropping first before my whip. The medusas caused some trouble, their paralysis combined with a werewolf is not a good combination, but fortunately, they were limited and I had enough training with a whip back home I could do some trick work that killed them too. While I faced off against the werewolf in what was the kitchen, I managed to knick it and it winced, favoring that as I hunted. I swapped out my gun for a knife and managed to stab it in the heart. The mummy and the skeleton went down before the whip and there, exhausted, I let the whip drop.   
  
I limped over to the coffins that had only gotten slightly disturbed and put the Host inside each of them.  
  
"Well, you look tired." A voice said behind me. I turned quickly, reaching out for the whip, but I couldn't reach it before I fell. I looked up as I pushed up, and saw Alucard reaching down to help me up. "It hasn't effected any other humans like that."  
  
"Downside of being a Morris," I said. "That will probably kill me." I kicked the whip. "Give me a second so I can pick it up."   
  
Alucard set me down in a chair and went hunting for something. When he came back, he had a towel or something in his hands and used it to pick up the whip and give it back to me.   
  
"Arthur?" I asked. Alucard stood up and helped me stand.   
  
"He's fine," Alucard replied. "There were a few monsters there but they are gone now."   
  
"I have to meet back up with him," I said as I started to walk forward and then fell. "Help," I muttered into the dusty floor. I could hear Alucard laughing.  
  
"Alright."   
  
It took some time for us to get there, and Alucard left me shortly before Arthur and I met up. I had recovered enough by then I could claim that I was almost run over by a cart.   
  
When we met up again Van Helsing informed us that Mina had already warned them that Dracula had left Carfax.   
  
"Then we need to plan," I said. This was my area after all. I couldn't do much of a plan, but I was prepared. The whip, my friends, our weapons... we were all jo-fired up when he appeared.  
  
He got away. He grabbed some ballast before he went, but I could tell he was scared. He tried threatening our loved ones - Oh Clara. Thankfully you are resting in peace - but even if we managed to ride him out on a rail, we still have more work to do.  
  
Alucard, Mina, everyone. We'll stop him.   
  
Right now I'm guarding Mina, and I can see Alucard as a wolf outside on the lawn. We'll save you. I'm back as the representative of the Belmonts. And whatever you have planned, it won't win. I am here. I will stop you, Dracula. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the one hand, I'm sticking to my "Let me finish Quincey before I go back to everything else. (Those two were gifts for a friend)" On the flip side: oh hey I think I'll have time to do that now!
> 
> Also, sorry, got a bit tired at the end, but we are nearing the end of this over all!


	9. October 15th, October 29th, Octotber 31st, November 1st

_October 15th_

I'm here in Paris after being on an Iron Horse for who knows how long. After we got the word from Mina we left London Three Ways from Sunday.

Alucard is currently here with us. Well, "Adrian Belmont" is. It's not suspicious for him to travel to Varna but if we go much farther it will be. He's been hiding his fangs as best as he can, but I know Van Helsing and Seward are so on edge if they noticed it they would probably try to have him bite the ground before I could do anything. And Mina is probably sabby to my history. If Dracula told her. She is looking at me different.

I don't know for certain, but she wasn't disturbed when I understood the most out of all of them that she needed to know that one of us would kill her. She had said something similar before she decided to live, but then there's just been such a turnaround. Does she know?

This whole thing has been Hurry up and Wait. I got our weapons together, we each have a warbag, and we are ready to go off at a moment's notice once we reach Varna. But we can't. Mina is our clock, and it's ticking down. We can only move once Dracula does.

We all just pass the time. This train just shows us some shine land we can't appreciate as it goes by too fast. Not that we are in any way to appreciate it. Mina sleeps, Seward and Van Helsing read, and Arthur tries to distract Jonathan with checkers and chess. I've been arranging to have meals with Alucard, but we don't have anything to talk about after so long.   
  
I know a lot about trains, I know about them going through the west and the trouble and ease they have given to the people who live there. They travel quickly, they hold so many people, and right now I need this to go faster. Dracula can go quickly, he knows how to get there, and we can't plan ahead.

I go back on forth on whether I should face this a Monster Hunter or a normal human. They have different ways to react. I can't erase my history. Alucard also knows this, but we can't talk about it. We're on a train.   
  
Alucard is just getting more and more attention on this train. People feel compelled to give him things. Food, clothing, books, flowers... so many things. He can hide it in London when it's just me around. But on the train? on this train? Maybe the only reason Van Helsing and company haven't spotted him as a vampire is because of the multiple vampiric rules he's managed to break or avoid. There's no Eucharist on this train, and with all the rivers we've gone over, and sunrises we've seen, and it's hard to see reflections in windows anyway, he's managed to avoid detection.   
  
He'll probably try to get a room near our hotel room. I'll what he wants to do, but as for me. No matter how this plays out, I will see it through to the end.   
  
We are going to arrive in Varna in about an hour. I can see Arthur looking for me, time to hide this diary. They can't find it on me now.  
***

_October 29th_

Dracula somehow got ahead of us. I don't know how, but he's in the Dardenelles. We rushed as much as we could, we're heading to Galatz. I was in charge of talking to/bribing some Vice-Consul, but the person was an Insider. I just showed up with Alucard and we got everything we needed. I used the extra money to get a typewriter.   
  
I don't know if we'll need it, but I foresee us doing a lot of traveling. And I needed to look like I bribed the guy.   
  
Alucard is still coming with us, but he's hiding in the second class and lower tickets. He says he's fine, he doesn't drink blood, and no one will really be looking for him, but... I feel like I've lost something comforting. We both knew about the other. We could handle what the other discussed, what the other knew, what we needed to do. Now we are facing the unknown in so many different ways. Van Helsing keeps on considering Dracula as being childlike, and stupid. He's not.

  
Neither he nor Alucard have a great grasp on what Humanity is like nowadays, but they both learn quickly. And Dracula doesn't care about humans after he uses them.   
  
October 31st.   
So, this is finally back into familiarity for me. I've never done this, but the others have. The Belmonts before me. I have a legacy to live up to.   
  
Van Helsing finally brought Mina back into our circle of knowledge and - YET AGAIN - she proves how much she knows and understands. The short version, Dracula has given us a wrinkle. He changed his mode of transportation some time back and has been going on some backward river. She used my typewriter to figure it out, I gave it to her when we had some time alone. She didn't imply she knew what I was, or what I could do. if Dracula has cut her off so thoroughly to hide his plan, and he had used her so much to figure out ours, if she knew about the Belmonts or any of it, I think she would have said.   
  
Alucard will be hurrying to the castle too, we've all split out. Mina and Van Helsing are going by road, it's the quickest and they only think wolves will bother them. I don't know. But better for them to expect wolves than expect nothing. Van Helsing wants to get to the castle first. And he thinks Mina will be safest with him. Jonathan and Arthur are going via boat. We're still in decent sight of each other, and we have people following us for at least a day or so. Seward and I are going on horses. Alucard is tailing us for a bit then he'll go on ahead. Seward's going to have to find out, and I don't know how well that will go.   
  
It's been a while, hasn't it? In 6 months or so I go from trying to find a wife to help raise my dear John (Oh Clara, may you rest in peace) to facing down Dracula miles away from home. I know we are all going through this. I'm the only one who's been trained in it. I'm the only one who has any clue about what could happen. It's hard to write while riding. I'm sure Seward will notice I have a diary soon. He'll ask why I never gave it to them. And this whole thing will come out.  
  
I don't know if I have any regrets. I'm upset it took so long for me to take action - even if this is not what Dracula usually does - but I'd rather be fighting Dracula to save people than being in Texas and leaving my friends high and dry.   
  
They are my friends. All of them. Even Mina and Van Helsing who I never met before. We are an odd little group. And we will kill Dracula.  
  
November 1st.   
  
Alucard will take my diary soon. I don't know if I will survive this upcoming fight or not. Alucard is under oath to return this diary to Edwin if I die. I don't know if Vampire Killer is supposed to be this draining, but I am exhausted. I think it's the whip's fault.   
  
Seward finding out about Alucard did not go well. To be fair, Alucard shifting from wolf form to Dhampyr form by our fire is not the best first impression. I had to throw myself in between the two of them before Seward killed Alucard. Or at least tried to. I think Alucard could take him. I'm writing this now by the fire as Alucard and Seward talk across from me. Seward is rather interested in Alucard's teeth.   
  
  
Alucard thinks I'm being stupid. Seward is wondering how I managed to keep the fact I was hunting monsters from our group for YEARS. I had been trying to break the news gently by talking about other supernatural creatures in other countries, so when I told him that it was true, he would be better equipped to accept it. I'm not sure it worked. We can only stay here by the fire for a little while to heat up the Arbuckle and some Fixin's. Then it's back on the trail, back to kill Dracula. And his brides.   
  
...   
Alucard does not know about the brides.  
  
***  
Well, that didn't go well. Seward now knows that Alucard is Dracula's son via a human mother (which led to some shouting that was ignored) and Alucard was calling his father a cheater, among other things I won't write down in case John reads this. There was a lot of yelling, and I eventually had to threaten them both with my knife to get them to calm down. We have to go soon, and Alucard is almost done composing himself before we all leave.   
  
"I'll take care of the diary, and Miss Mina," he promised me before I went to write these last few bits. "My life and your families will always be entwined. Thank you for showing me how humanity has changed in the last century." (at which point Seward had questions and now they are talking about how things change over time.)   
  
Edwin, John, I love both of you. If you receive this, I died doing the family duty, of killing Dracula. If Dracula is not unleashing an army of vampires, know that either I or one of my companions managed to kill him this time. It's what we do, after all. We Morris' have a duty. And here we are, about 100 years from Dracula's last resurrection. We need to keep the Belmont's safe until then. Until Dracula is formally and permanently gone. I think though we may have to face him a few more times. Vampires don't stay down. Least of all this vampire. We will have a job to do. A job entrusted to us. If I die, please know I have no regrets. I love you. I would want to be with you, but we all know that this is important. Thank you.   
  
Seward is getting ready to go. Alucard is looking ready too. 

  
I love you. Be good, be safe, and I hope and pray I will give you this diary in person.   
  
Goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end of the story, but here we reach the end of the Quincey chapters. 
> 
> I've had so much fun writing this story. I love Castlevania and Dracula, but it's odd that Castlevania has never dealt with Dracula. So, here is my go at it. I hope you've enjoyed it so far, and I hope you will enjoy the 1 or 2 chapters left.


	10. November 7th, November 15th, December 1st

November 7th - Alucard in Quincey's Journal (due to lack of materials)

I have watched humans do this often enough I feel like I should continue this, though in my own tome eventually. I am Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes, also known as Alucard, son of Vlad "Dracula" Tepes. I am a Dhampyr or half-vampire. My mother was killed by humans sometime in the 1470's and my father - instead of continuing my mother's legacy of helping people - decided to continue to murder them. 

I have dedicated my life to fighting him, and sleep between his reincarnations. 

A little over a month ago, I woke up. The Belmont family has various allies and one of them had left a note by my coffin that a Quincey Morris in England was looking for me. I'm surprised they found me, I tend to sleep in out of the way areas, but I am glad they did. I came to England as soon as I could, and quietly joined Quincey's work on defeating my father this time around. Something slightly harder to do as my father decided to shift strategies. 

While we did manage to defeat him (and yes, I say we) it took... some work to do so. Quincey's diary seems to have covered most of it, so I shall continue with my side of things. 

I met John Seward a week ago. Quincey had let me know he wanted me to pick up the diary in case he could not defeat Dracula. I arrived to fulfill my promise and did not realize I had materialized in front of the other man. The man - Seward - immediately tried to stick a stake in my chest and Quincey managed to throw himself between us. Quincey gave a hurried explanation of who I was, and that... well, it didn't calm Seward down but he did stop trying to kill me. And then he said something about my facial structure and while Quincey finished writing and food was made, Seward spent some time examining my teeth and face. He asked me a lot of questions too, about diets and who I was. It took a bit to decipher his accent, and I am unsure how much he believed or accepted me, but he at least no longer tried to kill me. The Belmont Clan and their surrounding allies can rely on him now. 

I also found out my father has taken three women and turned them into vampires and as his "Brides". I know my father said that he was ignoring what my mother would want as she would have been dead now anyway, but this is taking everything she was to him and turning it into a mockery. AND he wanted to gain a fourth bride, Mina Harker. Who was already married! I know my father has no soul but this was in such bad taste. Seward and Quincey filled me in on what Jonathan Harker's diaries had to say on them. Eating babies and trying to drain Jonathan Harker dry in some cheeky manner. 

I can't even say "My mother would never act like this" because she was human. Of course, she would not. Either way, Seward saw a side of me I would rather hide, to be honest. I don't know if anyone human has seen that side of me since Trevor and Sypha. I've known Belmonts and others throughout my long life. Seward and Quincey say I look 18. Seward is also the first person not related to the Belmont's to interact with me without offering me something. Well, he offered me some of the coffee but that was politeness, not what the others do. 

After receiving Quincey's diary, I went ahead. As Quincey explained, the others - including "Van Helsing" and Mina Harker - were all converging on the castle. This is when Seward realized we were being completely serious discussing how the Castle changed it's location and layout every incarnation and the perpetual fishmen that like to appear just beyond the great hall. This is, of course, not even addressing the bloodthirsty skeletons, medusa heads, and possibly Aunt Carmilla. I'm not sure if she is in the Castle this round. Either way, I left it to Quincey to explain as I rushed to the castle. 

I hate going back there. It is my childhood home, but it has too much foulness. I have not searched for my room, and even if I did, what would be there? Would it hurt more if it was left exposed to the elements, or if my father kept it clean? 

Either way, I do have some allies. And I did not need to destroy every monster in the castle. After at least a day, the man called Van Helsing appeared. By that time there were no monsters in the main hall and surrounding areas, so he was safe as he explored. Quincey had explained to me the need to "Purify the dirt by sticking the Holy Eucharist in the soil that's in the coffin" followed by him admitting he had no clue if it actually worked. 

Vampires, and even dhampyrs like myself, are considered very beautiful by human standards. I know it sounds boasting, but people constantly give me things. I stayed in London for around two weeks I tried to stay hidden, and by the time the train left for Paris I had a completely new outfit, food every day, and at least 3 people offering me their houses to stay out. 

In general, I hate it. But it at least let me know to watch Van Helsing. Which was good, as he found himself struck by the bride's beauty when he tried to kill her. (with a wooden stake for some reason? It would kill anyone, vampire or human, to have a stake driven through their heart. ) Time passed for him, the brides were sleeping for some reason, so I did what I could. 

I have met a few succubus and mimics in my time at the castle, and the succubus Teigra at least had a grudge against... someone. I'm not sure if it's one of the Brides or Dracula. After explaining what was going on, Teigra mimicked the sound of Mina Harker wailing. That snapped Van Helsing out of this trance and he killed the three brides with ease. 

I hope they do rest in peace. 

After that was a waiting game. I could not appear to Van Helsing and Mina Harker - I would not have Quincey to explain it and I was unsure of what Mina knew from my father - so all I could do after that was making sure things went according to plan. 

I am unsure if it did. Quincey Morris died killing my father. 

Quincey Morris is the first human I have gotten close to, since Maria and Richter. And even then, I could not spend much time with them. 

Jonathan Harker had some sort of a knife that he used to try to cut my father's head off, while Quincey got his heart. I've never seen my father crumble to dust before, but... 

Oh Quincey. The whip proved too much for you. You are not a Belmont, and it only likes Belmonts. Being in their line only gave you so much time. I know it looks like some of the Romani (Gypsy's? Some traveling people, Quincey was right, I am unsure of the local history and politics after my time asleep) managed to stab him, but he is a Belmont in his own way, that would not stop him as he managed to kill my father for this incarnation. 

I have talked to Seward and while Quincey's body can not be returned to his family, we need to get the whip and diary home. 

Quincey Morris was a good man, and I shall make sure he lives in the annals of the Belmont family clan.  
***  
November 15th - John Seward's written diary

My issue is not that "Vampire's exist". I know that. I helped kill one. 

My issue is I am talking to a vampire as we cross the ocean and he is casually calling Renfield an idiot with a good heart. 

Alucard - Adrien Tepes - is tall and silver-haired. He has yellow eyes and a strong face. His mouth has fangs that gleam in the sunlight and he can't touch a 4-foot coil of leather because "It's consecrated" and I am escorting him to Texas. He has a diary to give to Edwin Morris. 

Quincey not only kept a secret diary, but he also had a good idea of what was going on! Maybe not a complete picture - going by what Alucard says - but enough. 

Alucard says I am an "Insider" now. Someone who understands the wide swaths of monster hunting going on. Quincey... Quincey talked a bit about our hunting trips being covers for him to kill werewolves and other things. Which is why I'm here now. Alucard does not have any form of identification. He has no passport, no money, and he also has no clue what America is. Or almost no clue. He could point it out on a map when I asked him, but could not give any more detail. All he did was mutter something about being asleep. 

So, I have to cover him. If worse comes to worse, he will transform into a wolf (But is not a werewolf?) and I will claim him as my pet. Despite the fact I have no documentation for a wolf pet. Alucard also offered to turn into a bat but that may be too difficult to explain. 

I can't believe I have to explain it in the first place. I can't believe that this is my life now. To fight monsters and help monsters. 

But fighting Dracula... it opened me up to this. My Asylum, it can help. I couldn't help Renfield but I think Alucard is the only person who really could have gotten through to him. But for the others, I can help them return to sanity. I don't want to hunt monsters between helping my patients. But can I really go back to the world I had before? 

***  
December 1st - Edwin Morris' Journal

My brother is dead. My nephew is without his father. We don't even have a body to bury. It was too far away. All that Alucard and Seward could do once they knocked on our door was give us Quincey's whip and diary.

My whip. John's whip. The Belmont's whip. Vampire Killer. It will claim more of our lives as Dracula comes back again and again and again. But what is there to do? 

John Seward is a bit dazed, so I think he was pulled into this life by necessity. Alucard is somehow both exactly how he was described and yet not. Seward, I've met casually a few times but not like this. 

I have to go break it to my nephew his father is dead because he answered our family's call to kill Dracula. Again. Just 100 more years of this crap, then it's done. 

I'm happy my brother did the right thing, but why did he have to die? Why did he have to leave me again? 

December 1st, Later  
Alucard has asked if he can stay here with us for a few years. He is unsure how long, but he wants to understand humans better. I'm not sure if this is because he feels guilty about Quincey's death. Or maybe he's just curious about how farms and ranches work. I told him I couldn't bury him if he wanted to sleep, we don't really have a boot hill here. He said he didn't care. He just wants to learn.

I think little John has already taken a shine to him. And Alucard's strength and a vampire's way with animals would help out around here. We'll see how he fares after a few years. I will admit, I'm curious how he will hold up under the Texas sun.

Quincey, may your death never be in vain. I just wish I could bury you with Clara. I'll do all I can to raise your son right.


	11. August 10th, 1999

August 10th, 1999

I still can not believe Airplanes are a mode of transportation. I especially not believe that I am flying back to Romania to give the whip back to the Belmont family. Julius Belmont, if the information is correct. 

Today, or rather tomorrow, is the day of my father's final defeat. 

I must finally say goodbye to him. 

If it wasn't for the links to humanity I've developed over this time, I'm unsure what I would do. 

The whip claimed John, and almost claimed Jonathan Morris. Eric LeCarde managed to save him as a ghost. I was unaware of what was going on and couldn't reach him in time. 

Human lives... they pass so quickly, and yet... 

I am glad of the time I spent with Quincey Morris, with Edwin and John and Johnathan and even John Seward. His family has proven invaluable as this goes on. For example, they forced me to get on airplanes before today. And now I'm acting like some "Yuppie" drinking wine as I go to see the eclipse in Romania because I have nothing better to do. In some ways, this is no different from when I pretended to be a minor nobleman. I do have the trade-off of less space but quicker travel in this airplane though. At least with this "Aisle" seat, I can hide from both the sun and my lack of reflection.

In some ways, I understand my father's dismissal of my mother a bit more now. Quincey, John, Johnathan, Mina, Arthur, Van Helsing... they are all dead now. They would never live this long. I struggle a bit to think of what Quincey would say in my situation. 

But at the same point, there is no utter dismissal. You must absorb what you know about them, and factor in what they want as you face forward.

They would all want me to help kill Dracula, so that's what I will do.

He is still my father, and I will offer him one last chance to return to me, to us, to the light. I don't think he will take it though. This has been going on for almost 1000 years and he has yet to learn his lesson. 

I learned mine though. I have not slept these last 100 years. Instead, I have worked on a ranch and met people and traveled and studied. My mother was well-read for her day, but I have watched so much more be known in front of my eyes. 

When I first faced my father in the 1400's, I thought maybe I should just fade away when this was all done. Or when that adventure was done, to be honest. But Trevor and Sypha made me stay around. And then when Quincey brought up how the US had changed from what I had known... I knew I had to stay. Humans live such short lives that things change so rapidly. And for once, I wanted to watch it. 

So, I did. And I have aged. Slowly, but I have aged. And now as I head back to Romania, back home. I can tell the time has come, and I am prepared. 

This is the battle that is the fated end of Dracula. With luck, he will give up his evil ways and die in peace as a human. What will actually happen is I shall lead a force of humans and monsters to dstroy him where he stands, with Julius Belmont landing the final blow. 

Quincey Morris, may your soul be at peace. If it is not at peace, may you fight alongside us. You have opened up pathways I did not see that century ago. And now, while my father was always fated to meet his end with this eclipse, because of you this will play out in a way I don't think anyone expected. 

Thank you, for showing me what humans are like. For making me see them as they are, good and bad. These experiences are invaluable. And something my father lacks. 

I can feel the monsters gathering below, Quincey Morris. May everyone who fights have the courage you showed all those years before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone who has read this. I had some trouble getting it out but I really enjoyed writing this. I love the novel Dracula and while this never got as comedic as I had hoped, I do enjoy what I did. 
> 
> Now that this is done, I can FINALLY get back to my other fics. So many are due for an update...


End file.
